Sailor Noobs the Prequel
by RobotBeeHive
Summary: The Prequel to the Upcoming Sailor Noobs Long Author Note
1. Matthew’s Discovery

A/N this is just a Prequel I am still holding off the actual series for a little bit longer and Another note since I'm on vacation for 10 days this will be a shorter chapter than the other ones And I decided to add a Sailor Earth I know why there's no Sailor Earth but I just wanted to add one don't spam me saying why there's no Sailor Earth in Sailor Moon

And I know I don't own Sailor Moon or Supernoobs

But I do own the OCs including Sailor Earth and Mr and Mrs Sinclair

And also I decided that Sailor Earth should be a male who crossdresses just because I thought it would be cool also I have put Serena and Matthew (the OCs name) in a relationship so you don't have to ship them I did it for you

I should begin the chapter now

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter One

Matthew's Discovery

A 14 year old boy with Brown Hair had woken up he had a surprised look on his face

"I just had a nightmare" Said Matthew

The boy named Matthew just moved to Cornbury from New York City and Needed to get used to not being in NYC

"Matthew You need to get Dressed! The Bus is coming in 20 minutes" Yelled Mrs. Sinclair from Downstairs

"I'm already getting Dressed!" Yelled Matthew

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile On the Bus

Matthew who sat next to a girl with blond hair and a bow in her hair named Mina Aino

A/N so maybe changing the last names wasn't a good idea and also I am changing Ami's English Name due to some conflict I will joke about

"Are you New I haven't seen you before" Said Mina

"I recently moved here from New York City" Said Matthew

"There's a lot you need to learn" Said Mina

"I'm used to seeing the Statue of Liberty on the Way to School but this isn't like NYC at all" Said Matthew

"So what's your name" Said Mina

"Matthew Sinclair" Said Matthew

A/N I made Matthew a while back originally he was a samurai but I decided he should be a Sailor Guardian (or Scout or Senshi whatever you want to call them I prefer Either Sailor Guardian or Sailor Scout So that's what I will call them) but with him transforming into a girl and also I am gonna tell you is a spoiler if you don't want spoilers of later in the chapter please skip this part his power is a attack where he whips the opponent with vines I won't tell you what he says to attack but I can tell you he does have two voices one male one female

I will tell you which one he's using when he's Sailor Earth but not as Matthew

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Lunch

I wish the Author would write classes in she thinks classes are that boring to add them in

A/N Hey Narrator! I'm not breaking the Fourth Wall yet! Seriously how do you know I think classes are boring

Seriously i don't want to stop breaking the Fourth Wall!

Matthew and Mina were sitting at the same table talking about the stuff he needed to learn

"What's that comic book you have there" Said Matthew

"It's a comic book concept I made about a superheroine named Sailor V who fights Youma " Said Mina

"Well Sailor V should have a partner or sidekick" Said Matthew

"When I find another Sailor Scout" thought Mina

"Perhaps I can add one when I can think of one after all it's a concept" Said Mina

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom In a Unknown Location

Jadeite was gathering Human Energy for Their Great Ruler and Needed a Youma To Do it

He knew the perfect one

"So Jauman will gather Human Energy" Said Jadeite

A/N Yep i gonna make a Baker Youma

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in the middle of town

A man with Brown Hair stood with his wife who had blond hair and brown highlights

"A bakery has just recently opened " Said Mr. Sinclair

"And it's a bit suspicious" Said Mrs. Sinclair

"Why is it Elaine?" Said Mr. Sinclair

"They just opened and their having a sale that doesn't make any sense" Said Elaine

A banner on the Window Said Free Cupcakes with a Purchase of a Cookie

A/N Yep Matthew's Mom is named Elaine

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in the Bakery

Jauman was baking but was adding a Energy extraction spell to everything he baked

A/N this is probably my longest chapter I ever did at this point

"Foolish Humans" Said Jauman

Jauman noticed Mr and Mrs Sinclair in the kitchen

"How did you get in here" Said Jauman

"You left the door to the kitchen open" Said Elaine

"Since you know my secret I will have to get rid of you" Said Jauman

A/N I'm only gonna do this twice the second time actually happens in Sailor Moon Episode 1 so I had to do it for that one

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Matthew's Room

His room had blue wallpaper a picture of The New York City Skyline and had a baseball bat on his shelf and his bed was green

"So this is your room" Said Mina

"Yep my parents are out in town" Said Matthew

"And this is my cat Artemis" Said Mina

There was a white cat with a Moon on his forehead right next to her

"Well he looks cute" Said Matthew

"He reminds me of a sailor scout but he's a boy" thought Artemis

"Well Artemis is looking at you" Said Mina

"I did call him Cute" Said Matthew

"Perhaps it's something else" Said Mina

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

10 Minutes Later

Mina and Matthew went to the Bakery together and noticed that it was very suspicious

"The new Bakery is having a Sale that doesn't make any sense" Said Matthew

"Seriously why would a Bakery give free food like that" Said Mina

"Even Artemis has suspicion about this Bakery" Said Matthew

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Bakery

Mr and Mrs. Sinclair was being held back by the Baker Youma

"Matthew you need to look at this" Said Mina

"Whatever that thing is has my parents" Said Matthew

"We should hide from that thing" Said Mina

Mina and Matthew hide behind the counters

"I better transform" Whispered Mina

Mina held out a Pen with the Mark of Venus on it

"Venus Power Make-Up!" Called Out Mina

And a stream of stars surrounded her transforming her into Sailor Venus

"Who are you..." Said Matthew

"I'm Sailor V and that's a Youma" Said Sailor Venus

"Is my friend Mina All right" Said Matthew

"Don't worry she's okay" Said Sailor Venus

"I need to save my Parents" thought Matthew

A circle with a line with four lines across it appeared on Matthew's Forehead

"So Matthew is a Sailor Guardian" Whispered Artemis

Artemis summoned a Pen with the same mark as Matthew and threw it over to Matthew

"Quick use this Transformation Pen and Call Out Earth Power Make-Up!" Said Artemis

"Earth Power Make-Up!" Called out Matthew

A bunch of Rocks came out of the Pen and surrounded Matthew

Matthew was now a female in a green sailor suit with a blue brooch and ribbon his hair was now straight and wore an green collar and Tiara and Green Boots and he wore a pair of globe earrings and green gloves

"Did I transform Into a girl!" Cried Out Matthew

"You Said Earth Power When you transformed meaning... Your Sailor Earth! Said Sailor Venus

"So Sailor Earth is kinda of a good name"Thought Sailor Earth

"You should talk more like a lady" said Sailor Venus

"Quick Use your Vine Whips Attack!" Said Artemis

"Wait did Artemis Talk" Said Sailor Earth in a Feminine Voice

"You just noticed but long story..." Said Artemis

"Vine Whips!" Said Sailor Earth in a Feminine Voice

Two Vines whipped the Youma Releasing Matthew's Parents From His Clutches

"So cool!" Said Sailor Earth in a Feminine Voice

"Crescent Beam!" Said Sailor Venus

A beam came out of her hand and hit the Youma turning him into dust...

"So how do I get out of this outfit" Said Sailor Earth in a masculine voice

"Just Focus" Said Sailor Venus

And Sailor Venus Transformed back into Mina

And Sailor Earth Transformed back into Matthew

"So wait Mina you're Sailor V" Said Matthew

"I'm actually called Sailor Venus when I transform" said Mina

"So now you have a partner" Said Matthew

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End of Chapter...


	2. Update

The Second Chapter May take a while longer

It took me several days of idea making to even write chapter one and since chapter two is gonna be longer than chapter ones it may take me much longer to get ideas for it and also I'm working on Miraculous Noobs and Sailor Noobs At the same time


End file.
